jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Theresa Gold
History Gorden Armstrong was a 4-F draft reject who yearned to do great deeds and felt cheated by the fates. That is until the day when fate gave him the boost he felt he needed by quite literally dropping a boon down from the heavens. A mysterious air craft crashed down near to the line and Gordon thinking it was a downed allied plane, went to investigate with the hopes of helping the survivor. One can only imagine his astonishment upon discovering that the craft was not of this world and that the late pilot was anything but human. An elite Kita’ari warrior armed with the most advanced battle computer had been forced down in a battle against an enemy from beyond this star cluster. The battle computer which resembled a bracer choosr Gordon and gave him access to be its new wielder to its tremendous energy and matter manipulating potential. Gordon thought that the Gauntlet was a godsend. One that allowed him to live out his dreams of becoming a hero. He used it to join the allied cause. Fighting both crime and fascism as the hero known to the public as “The Golden Gauntlet” but he never fully mastered its vast potential. Leaving it to his successor to eventually eclipse his glory. Theresa Gold was born in Central America back in the 1950’s. Her mother came from a good family, but her father got in debt with the mob and wound up losing everything, and she was sold into prostitution to cover his gambling debts. She was smuggled illegally into the states to service American sailors on the warfs of Miami during the last few years of the big one. Then in 1960 her life was changed forever when fate literally fell from the sky in the form of a golden comet. The power gauntlet is an awesome weapon whose power makes on nearly invincible. But Gordon had never learned to use the full potential of his weapon treating it more like a magical tool rather than a device with the power of molecular rearrangement. Unfortunately, the Kita’are had enemies. One of whom had crossed his path seeking to wrest the battle computer from the grasp of its current possessor. As Gordan had before her Theresa instinctively rushed to the aid of a man who had obviously been grievously stricken. Having suffered a mortal wound and seconds away from death he wiled the gauntlet to the only person near enough at hand to take possession. Theresa was naturally terrified but she instinctively tapped into the battle computer’s interface capacity. She learned to tap into abilities that Gordon had never accessed, including fortifying her own body so that she became as tough and resilient as the fiercest of beings. And with the power of the gauntlet she slew the enemy that had slain her predecessor and with it took up the identity of the feminine champion of justice “Lady Gauntlet”. Of course the first thing she did was to avenge her own family honor by putting the mob boss who enslaved her out of business. That brought her to the attention of the Centurians. And most especially of Mark. She was offered membership with the team. Along with invested legal authority to arrest and detain what was left of the mob that had ruined her family. It also brought her into conflict with the woman whom she would unintentionally betray. The diva renunciate known to the world as “Atalanta”. What happened between her and Mark was not planned by either of them it just happened. But things like this seldom escape notice and when lady gauntlet wound up pregnant the game was up and everyone knew that Mark’s marriage to Atalanta was toast. Everyone took sides, some siding with Mark, others with Atalanta. And the resulting scandal was all that it took to make an end of the team. But even though Mark’s marriage was on the rocks Theresa decided against taking advantage of her Atlanta’s absence. Theresa was born catholic and despite all her years of hard experience. She still regarded marriage as a sacred sacrament. Albert one that she had willfully violated with a man whom she deeply admired. Of course, just because Theresa still had principles does not mean that the field was closed to others with a guiding interest. Such as Rex himself, who had fallen in love with Theresa during one of their clashes and offered to make her a queen of Almutaene. Even though she bore the child of his lifelong enemy and rival. She even helped bring an end to the rivalry between Rex and Mark by refusing to choose between them. And resolving to have Darcy as a love child outside of the bonds of marriage. And so she would not compromise herself further by marrying Mark. She decided to have her child outside of wedlock in spite of the burden that would place upon Darcy as a bastard. Rex actually helped Theresa get through Darcy’s birthing. Which was complicated by medical stuff. Other than that it had something to with Darcy’s peculiar genetic makeup. Of course it was determined by Rex that Darcy had acquired a peculiar trait due to her parents. That being her superpower, the ability to absorb kinetic energy and transform it into raw power that fortifies her skin, bone and muscles so that the more energy she absorbs the stronger and tougher she becomes. Which is what gave her her heroic nick-name, Hardbody. As a consequence of this Rex was even declared Darcy’s legal godfather. Powers and Abilities Powers * Power Gauntlet: The Power Gauntlet that she wore was in actuality an alien artifact created by a warrior race from a distant star system. Empowered by a living computer. But the man known as Golden Gauntlet never knew that. Assuming it to be a magical device which gave him the power of molecular rearrangement. With his dying words he willed the Gauntlet into Theresa’s hands. Thus grafting it to her wrist permanently and making her its newest wielder. With the power of the gauntlet she defeated the menace that had slain her predecessor and took up the identity as Lady Gauntlet, female avenger of injustice. * Unique Physiology: The artifacts mystical properties alter Theresa’s anatomy fortifying her flesh and giving her an extended lifespan. Using Atalanta’s anatomical construction for a base template adjusted to Theresa’s own particular genetics. So even now at the age of seventy she looks like she’s still her daughter’s age. *''Flight'' *''Phasing: Theresa can move through solid matter. *Blinding Light'' *''Energy Blasts: She can project energy blasts as fields of concussive force, flame, water or even ice. *Heat Beams: Theresa can generate enough heat from her heat beams to melt down metal. *Stun Beams'' *''Invisibility'' *''Danger Detection: She can sense and reveal dangerous objects by causing them to glow. *Energy Constructs: Theresa has the ability to focus her will and create solid objects such as giant hands, walls, etc. **Increased Strength: Through her power she can increase her strength and striking power by directing the construct into a weapon form. *Force-Fields'' *''Energy Sheath: She seemed to have a relatively permanent personal force-field that protected her from bullets and the like (described as an “invulnerability to metal”). This life sustaining aura protects her from harm. She can generate a field of life sustaining atmosphere and protection from harmful radiation, even if she is unconscious. Strength Lift up to 40 tons Weaknesses Limited only by her own personal reserves and the strength of her resolution Paraphernalia Equipment ' The Power Gauntlet:''' Theresa Gold wields the power of an alien battle computer called the Golden Gauntlet. It grants her the ability to alter molecular bonds and channel various forms of energy at will. Trivia Theresa Gold used to be an actress and stared as the valiant rebel heroine Northwind Star in the popular daytime drama series war among the stars. Category:The Centurians Category:Centurian Blues